New Girl
by fionaellesia
Summary: AU fic of Karma being a new student at Hester High. I'm not quite sure what else to say...just kinda winging this. Rating this M cause I'm sure it will end up there regardless.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So...this is my first fic, it will probably be obvious. I'm sure there are plenty of stories that are similar to this...which I'm not even sure where this story is going to go. I am sorry for any mistakes...positive feedback, constructive critisism, and ideas are welcomed/wanted. If you hate this story just give me a frowny face or something.

P.S. this is a lot of dialogue, so if you don't like people talking turn back now.

Okay, well, I hope you enjoy!

*I own nothing from Faking It*

Chapter 1.

"Amy wake up…Aaammmyyy…AMY!" Lauren looked at her stepsister from their joined bathroom in disbelief. "This bitch needs an actual alarm clock" She muttered to herself rolling her eyes. She look around the bathroom and smirked.

"What the…" Amy shot up wide awake. She looked around her room while rubbing her head and noticed Lauren in the bathroom doing her makeup. "Did you throw something at me?"

"Depends…" Lauren stated not looking away from the mirror. Amy looked around her bed and found the object in question.

"You threw your hormone pills at me?! Of all the ways to wake someone up…your hormone pills, really?!" Amy was out of bed and in the doorway of the bathroom holding out the pill bottle and looking at Lauren incredulously.

"I tried waking you up nicely at first." Lauren responds shrugging her shoulders. She finishes her eyeliner and gives a side glance in the mirror and finally looks at Amy.

"I'm guessing our definitions of nice are completely different." Amy scoffed looking down at the shorter blonde.

"I yelled…once."

"You're ridiculous."

"And you're a hibernating bear!"

"Sorry it's one of my favorite hobbies." Amy said over her shoulder as she went back into her room to change for school.

"You're such a dork." Lauren replied turning on her heels. "And hurry your ass up, the bus will be here soon and I am not waiting for you!"

Amy rolled her eyes at her stepsister as she buttoned her skinny jeans. She threw on a blue V-neck and found her favorite gray zip up sweatshirt on the floor across her room. Picking it up she smelled it and deemed it "clean enough" sliding it on. Going to the mirror she brushed her hair, which is all she had to do because it had a natural wave that every girl wanted but Amy acted like she didn't care about. She put a little mascara on, grabbed her book bag, threw on some boots and was out the door. Getting ready for school wasn't a big deal to Amy. She never really tried to stand out or get noticed so she wore what she wanted and never thought twice what other people might think of her.

Amy and Lauren got along well enough to where they didn't hate each other, but that didn't make them the best of friends per say. Once on the bus Lauren found her usual seat at the front so she could be first off and Amy slinked towards the back so she didn't have to deal with anyone. Everyone sat in the same spots usually but today someone made the huge mistake of sitting in Lauren's seat.

"Um…what are you doing?" Lauren spit at the girl sitting where no one dared to sit. The girl either had a death wish or was deaf because she didn't even look up from her phone. Amy was peeking over her seat, silently praying for the girl to just acknowledge Lauren so she didn't have to explain to her mother and Bruce why their other daughter was in jail for murder.

"I said…" Lauren snatched the girl's phone, "what are you doing?!" The girl twisted in her seat looking at Lauren like someone just chopped her arm off. Amy noticed the headphones dangling from the phone.

"What the hell?!"

"Get out of my seat!"

"Okay psycho, all you had to do was ask." The obvious new girl got up and side stepped out of Lauren's way extending her hand towards her phone. Narrowing her eyes, Lauren gave the phone back and sat down in a huff. _She took that way too well. _ Amy thought.

The girl slid her phone in her back pocket and turned around allowing Amy to see her face for the first time.

"Holy shit..." she whispered to herself. _How is someone that attractive? How does she get her hair that color?...is it red or brown…is she wearing contact lenses? Cause there is no way her eyes are THAT green...I wonder what she looks like when she smiles…wait…holy shit…she's coming back here…oh no…I'm not prepared…shit shit shit_

Amy nervously looks away as the attractive girl approaches and stops her inner monologue. She pulls her phone out to make it seem like she didn't watch the girl walk the whole length of the bus. Amy realizes she actually has a text so as she's writing her reply she doesn't notice the girl has sat in the seat across from her.

"Do you know that crazy bitch?"

Amy freezes with her finger above the send button and slowly looks at the girl. _She's even more amazing up close…_

"Uh-" She covers her stutter with a cough. _Smooth…_ "Ye-yeah, everyone knows her." Amy finally manages to say, sliding her phone back into her jacket.

"Is she always that nasty?" The girl asks not breaking eye contact.

"Most of the time." Amy answers truthfully.

"Damn…" The girl sighs. She then shakes her head and sticks out her hand. "I'm Karma…Karma Ashcroft"

Amy looks at Karma's hand and back at her face. She has a small smile and kind eyes, Amy could tell she just wanted to make a friend after that awkward/terrible experience with Lauren. Karma slightly detracts her hand, a cloud of confusion and embarrassment covers her eyes. Amy realizes she must have been staring with her mouth in a little "o" for too long. Recovering, she grabs Karma's hand before she can pull it back any further.

Trying to ignore the tingling sensation running up her arm she says "Hi, I'm Amy…Raudenfeld."

"Nice to meet you Amy." Karma says shaking the other girl's hand with a smile showing all of her perfectly white teeth.

_I'm in trouble…_ Amy thinks to herself

Hester High blew Karma's mind. She had always heard about how accepting and liberal the school was but it seemed like a movie to her. It was like Mean Girls, except completely backwards.

Karma decided to explore the school during her free period, thinking she may run into Amy, which she wouldn't be mad about. Amy had intrigued her. She seemed nice but the way the blonde looked at her was different, not a bad different, but different nonetheless. _And when she grabbed my hand my whole arm tingled…_

_BZZZ…BZZZZ…_

Karma pulled her phone from her back pocket and rolled her eyes at the message…

*MOM*

-Hey sweetie, just wanted to check in.

Your cosmic energies have made a slight shift.

HOPE YOU MADE SOME FRIENDS!

Love you!

"Jesus Christ woman, it's been 3 hours since you've-"Karma's rant was cut off when a shoulder hit her square in the forehead, knocking her back a couple steps and making her phone drop.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

Karma instantly bent down to pick up her phone thinking of the dozen or so remarks to tell this person but when she got back up all thoughts left her mind. _Holy shit…_

"Are you okay? Seriously, I'm so sorry."

_Those eyes…those lips…. _Karma just stared. The guy's look of distress suddenly changed to one of confusion. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced around nervously. "Uh…."

"Oh, God, sorry…I guess I was just dazed from the blow." Karma quickly said lightly knocking on her forehead with her knuckles. The guy chuckled and she instantly felt the blood rush to her face "Could I be any more embarrassing…" she muttered to herself.

"It would only make you cuter." The guys said obviously hearing her. She shyly smiled up at him internally reprimanding herself for her terrible habit of thinking out loud.

"Liam." He states sticking his hand out. She grabs his hand and shakes it, a little too fast, and just keeps his gaze and smiling at him. "And you are?" he prompts her.

"Oh..." she laughs nervously, "I'm Karma."

"Hmm…interesting name….I like it." He says flashing a 100 watt smile. All she can do is nod, mesmerized by his smile.

The bell rings signaling free period is over. People start to flood into the halls from all directions which pulls Karma out of her staring contest with Liam's smile. She suddenly realizes that they are still holding each other's hand and she quickly pulls hers back and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, cheeks flushing again.

"What do you have next?" He asks noticing how embarrassed she is.

"Lunch."

"Me too! Would you like to accompany me Miss Karma?" Liam asks offering his arm to her. She looks at his arm and then back to his eyes, giving a soft smile and hooking her arm through his, "I'd love to."

Amy was buzzing with anticipation, her best friend and her have this thing where they tried to scare each other and it was her turn to return the favor. Their lunch table sat under a big tree in the school yard and she was crouched on a low branch hanging right over the table. She told everyone else to wait to sit so she didn't ruin their lunches. She peaked through the branches just enough to see her best friend making their way over. She readjusted her grip so she had a swift decent. When she heard trays hit the table she let go.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed as she dropped from the tree, landing on the table in a perfect crouch.

Both bodies jumped out of their seats and fell to the ground with fear etched on their faces. Amy instantly started laughing and her friends Shane, Lauren and Theo joined in as they made their way over.

Amy hopped off the table to help the two up. Finally getting a good look at the two on the ground her smile falters.

"Jesus Christ Amy! Fuck you…that was so good!" Liam laughed taking Amy's hand to pull himself up. "Are you okay-"

"Karma?" Amy finished Liam's question. The new girl flipped her auburn hair out of her face and looked up at the questioning voice. She smiled at the blonde, "Hi, Amy!"

Liam and Amy stretched their hands out at the same time to help Karma up. They glanced at each other with a quizzical look before Karma took both of their hands to pull herself up. Amy tried to suppress a gasp at the tingles that she felt again at the small contact she was making with the other girl.

"So, is scaring the shit out of someone how you welcome them to the school?" Karma asked squeezing the two friends' hands lightly.

"No, they're just immature," A husky voice sounds next to Amy's right ear making her stiffen and pull her hand out of Karma's like she's on fire. "It's some stupid 'thing', as they call it, that they've been doing since middle school." Two arms snake around Amy's waste and pull her in. Amy relaxes into the familiar body and lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She feels soft, full lips against her jaw. She looks at Karma who is watching with a curious gaze. "Hey babe."

"Hey Rea."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Liam leans over to Karma when Amy turns to face Reagan, "We should sit…things can get pretty heated between those two real quick." He whispers in her ear before taking his seat.

"Booker, you're whisper is at quiet as Shane's flamboyancey" Reagan says breaking her kiss with Amy, making the group of friends bust out in laughter. Karma looks around at the new faces, guessing that Shane is the guy in the perfectly ironed, brightly colored shirt that is buttoned up to his neck and not a single hair out of place. _He looks like he stepped right out of an Armani catalogue._

Karma looks back at Amy who is already looking at her with a small smile and cheeks slightly blushed. Reagan looks at her girlfriend because she doesn't here her second favorite sound in the world, Amy's laugh. Her own laugh dies in her throat when she sees that Amy isn't even paying attention. She puts her hand on Amy's upper arm, "Ready Shrimps?"

Amy unlocks her eyes from Karma's and gives Reagan a questioning look, "Ready for what?"

"Um, I texted you this morning about it." She narrows her eyes and arches her eyebrow, Amy nervously glances at Karma "You never replied but I figured it was because you were…" Reagan trails off as her eyes follow Amy's.

Karma uses this moment to take her seat next to Liam at the lunch table, feeling like she was invading the couple's personal bubble.

"Guys, this is Karma." Liam states to the group. "Karma, this is Shane, Theo, and Lauren." Karma smiles and waves to each person as they're introduced, all of them smile back besides Lauren, who is too busy looking at her phone. The group falls into a casual conversation but Karma's attention is elsewhere.

She watches as, who she can only assume is her girlfriend, and Amy walking to the parking lot and getting in an old, beat up truck. "How stereotypical." She mutters to herself. She's surprised, yet oddly content, when she sees the raven haired girl animatedly waving her hands around, and what looks like yelling at the blonde.

"Do they fight often?" Karma hears herself ask, not taking her eyes off the couple.

"No…never actually." A vaguely familiar voice answers her which finally brings Karma's attention back to the table because who the hell would she know sitting here. When her eyes lock on icy blue ones, that look like they're trying to burn a hole through her head, Karma swallows hard. "You're the bitch from the bus!" The girl Liam named as Lauren spits at her, dropping her forkful of kale back onto her tray.

"Takes one to know one."

"Ohhh, new girl is melting the ice queen with that burn!"

"Can you fucking not." Lauren throws a hand in Shane's face but keeps her eyes locked on Karma while Karma's gaze slid back to the scene in the shitty truck. A giant lump forms in her throat when she sees Amy grab the other girl by the neck and kiss her so passionately it makes Karma rethink every kiss she's experienced, trying to remember one that was like that.

Nothing came to mind.

Karma knew being the new kid was going to suck. She knew transferring schools in the middle of the semester was going to be even worse. What she didn't know was that of all the fucking people in her fucking History class she was going to get stuck working on a semester fucking long project with Lauren fucking Cooper.

She decided to walk to Lauren's house because coincidentally, they lived not even 10 minutes from each other. Lauren insisted, or more like commanded, she go there that evening. She took her time, not just to avoid the inevitable, but to admire the beauty that was Austin, Texas in the fall. The multicolored leaves crunching under her boots, a breeze slightly blowing her dress, tickling her legs, this all made her smile and she started humming. Karma learned how to appreciate the small things in life. Her family was from a small town, and growing up not having much and being from a place where not much went on, was a slight blessing in disguise.

When she stopped in front of a house that matched the address Lauren wrote down for her, her relaxed state disappeared. _Come on Ashcroft, put your big girl panties on and go._ She mentally told herself. With a sigh and a muttered "Fuck me." Karma made her way up the walk way and through the door, remembering Lauren told her to go straight in because 'My parents won't be home and I'm not wasting my energy to get the door for you.' She cringes at the thought of the small devil's shrill voice.

_Damn, nice place._ Karma thinks as she makes her inside.

"Asscroft." Rolling her eyes, Karma turns around halfway up the stairs to see Lauren at the bottom. "I'll be up in a second, my room is the one down the hall, on the left." Karma gives her a thumbs up and a half assed smile. "Don't fucking touch anything!" Lauren's voice fades as she reaches the second floor.

_She's such a bitch, what did I do that was so bad for karma to come full force and stick me with her. Worst first day ever. _

Rolling her eyes at her use of the word "karma", she swings the door open to Lauren's room lost in her inner bitching.

Amy didn't know how her girlfriend did it, but she swore just her lips were enough to make her come undone. She grabbed Reagan's face and pulled her back up to crash her lips on the older girl's, glad their argument earlier didn't put an awkward tension between them. Sliding her tongue into Reagan's mouth she smiled into the kiss as she heard a soft moan.

"Mmm, I like when you're forceful." Is mumbled against Amy's lips. Amy responds by flipping them, without breaking their kiss, so she's straddling Reagan. A small gasp escapes Reagan and Amy takes this small break as a time to gently bite the older girl's bottom lip and give it a light pull as she sits up. Amy cocks her head a little bit and wrinkles her forehead. _Is Lauren talking to someone?_

"What is it, Shrimps?" Reagan asks, voice huskier than usual.

Amy looks down at her girlfriend, her sexy, pupil dilated, swollen lipped girlfriend and can't help the smile that spreads and relaxes her face, making her forget that she thought she heard something downstairs.

Giving her a wink, she pulls her shirt over her head and throws it somewhere behind her. Reagan can't help but run her fingers down the contours of Amy's stomach, making shivers go up and down the blonde's spine. Amy lets her head fall back, a moan passing her lips, reveling in the warmth that is Reagan's fingers trailing down her body. Reagan smirks hearing Amy's moan because that is her favorite sound. Amy hears her zipper being pulled down and is ready to lift up and help get her pants off when her door swings open. Amy turns her head so fast she thought she gave herself whiplash.

"What the fuck!" Reagan yells leaning up on her elbows.

Karma can't move. Unlike Amy who jumped off her bed so quick she could have been mistaken as the Flash. Amy hugs herself trying to cover the exposed parts of her body, eyes moving around the room frantically when they land by Karma's feet. Karma doesn't notice because she is too caught up looking at what she can of Amy's body. Her trance is broken when darks eyes and perfectly shaped eyebrows are in her line of sight. She locks eyes with the other girl and her mouth goes dry. _She looks pissed…_

She watches as Reagan bends down and picks something up at her feet, tossing it to Amy. Karma leans to the left a little to see what it is and watches as Amy pulls the shirt on, her eyes widening and subconsciously biting her lip as she gets a quick view of Amy's toned stomach.

"Ah hell no!" Reagan snaps, pulling Karma's attention back to her. Before Karma can comprehend what's happening there are two hands shoving her out of the room. She turns around to say something but is met with the door slammed in her face.

"Well that was fun to watch." Karma slowly turns around and is met with a snickering Lauren. She narrows her eyes and has half a mind to slap the smaller blonde. Lauren shoves past her and down the hall to another door on the left. Karma slowly counts to ten, trying to get her emotions in check, and follows.

"Did you do that on purpose? Fucking Christ Lauren! That was so embarrassing!" Karma exclaimed as she walked in the room. Lauren was sitting on her bed examining her cuticles trying to block out the rant the new annoyance in her life was now on.

"Could you stop babbling for maybe, I don't know, half a second? You're incessant talking and terrible hair color are starting to give me a headache." Lauren says looking up, "And if you must know, no, I didn't 'do that' on purpose. One, I told you my room was down the hall. Two, I figured Amy would have locked her door. And three, my door has my fucking name on it, which you can close now." She finishes pointing at her door.

Karma turns around so Lauren won't see the heat of embarrassment glowing from her cheeks. Rolling her eyes at the very obnoxious and super hard to miss bedazzled "Lauren" on the door she closes it and mentally prepares herself for what's to come while working on this project with the spawn of Satan.

Amy has been staring at the ceiling for what seems like hours, replaying the day over and over and over. Reagan stormed out pissed off as ever after the "incident". Amy thought back to the conversation they had in her truck back at the school. She kept reassuring her that nothing was going on with Karma, I mean how could there be, she literally met her _that_ day. Karma walking in on them didn't help her situation though. It just made Reagan question her even more because 'Why would she be here if you just met her?' Amy thinks back to Reagan's words.

Until Lauren enlightened her and told her that Karma was assigned to work with her on some project, she wasn't even sure why Karma was at her house. But she also doesn't understand why Reagan was being so jealous and insecure. They had been together for a little over five months and Reagan had been more chill seeing other girls (and guys as a matter of fact) blatantly flirting with her.

A small part of her feels guilty though. She knows that she felt something when she met Karma, the way her skin tingled at such a simple touch…twice…but she is in love with Reagan and Reagan knew that.

The buzzing of her phone pulls Amy out of her thoughts, furrowing her brow at the unknown number.

**From Uknown: **

**Hi. It's Karma, I just wanted to apologize **

**for earlier, I wasn't paying attention and**

** it was all just a terrible accident. **

**So, yeah, I'm really sorry.**

**To Karma:**

**Hey, don't worry about it. It's not a big**

**deal.**

**How did you get my number btw?**

**From Karma:**

**I jacked it from Lauren's phone when **

**she went to the bathroom. I hope that's okay?**

**I'm pretty sure your girlfriend hates me now**

**and I wouldn't want you getting in trouble for**

**talking to me.**

**P.S. Thanks for NOT informing me Lauren is your sister.**

**To Karma:**

**Ya, she was just upset cause she'll be out of town**

**for 2 weeks and tonight was our "last night together"**

**but don't worry about it, she isn't in charge of who I do**

**and don't talk to.**

**P.S. Step-sister. And it's not information I usually tell**

**people right when I meet them. I kind of like knowing **

**the shit they say about her, it makes me laugh.**

**But it's pretty late so I'm goin to get some sleep. **

**Night.**

**From Karma:**

**That's good to know :)**

**P.S. I guess I wouldn't either lol**

**Goodnight Amy.**

Amy tosses her phone somewhere on her bed and rubs her face with her hands. She isn't even tired but that small amount of guilt grew by texting Karma when Reagan won't even text her back. _I have to prove to her Karma is just a new girl, a potential friend maybe, but that's it. _It takes her about five seconds to concoct a plan and about five minutes to change and sneak out of her window.

A/N: Hey there...not sure how I feel about how this chapter played out, but I wanted to update so I just cranked out what I could. I would really appreciate knowing what you think and if you want to throw some ideas at me I would happily catch them.

And for those who are going to want to know who I'm shipping in this story...I have no idea. Sorry bout it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so I didn't plan on this chapter being completely Reamy, but it kind of just developed that way and I think it's important that we see how Reagan and Amy's relationship actually is without overly jealous Reagan. I hope you guys enjoy it, and if you absolutely hate it and don't think I captured the essence that is Reamy, let me know and I might do a rewrite.

Also thanks for everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed and all the other shenanigans that are possible on here. It really means a lot and keeps me motivated to write.

Chapter 3.

Amy heard the rumbles and groans of Reagan's old pick up before the headlights flashed through the thicket. She smiles to herself thinking about the how Reagan gets all defensive when she says her truck sounds like a disgruntled old lady.

A car door slams in the not so far distance, "Amy! Where are you!?"

Amy gives her handiwork a quick look over. She feels bad at the amount of worry in Reagan's voice but she also has this small swell of pride in her heart that her girlfriend, who is probably going to be even madder at her, showed up.

"Reagan, over here!" she yells back.

With a rustle of some leaves and a branch snapping, she watches as Reagan emerges from the wall of shrubbery. The emotions that flash across Reagan's face happen at an almost comically fast pace: first relief, then confusion, and last but not least anger.

"Rea, let me exp-"

"What the fuck, Amy? You can't just call someone, tell them you _think_ you broke your ankle _taking a stroll_ at fucking midnight, just to have them come out here and see that your ankle is clearly not fucking broken!" Reagan is pacing back and forth across the clearing not even looking in Amy's direction. "God, you know I have to leave early tomorrow and-"

Amy rolls her eyes at her girlfriend's longwinded rant, "Jesus Christ Reagan, just shut up and look at me."

Reagan stops pacing and whips her head up with a clear "You did not just tell me to shut up" face, but she really saw Amy for the first time. Slowly her knitted eyebrows relax and her jaw unclenches. She realizes Amy is wearing a dark green flannel that belongs to her, the first three buttons undone allowing Reagan to see Amy's lacy black bra and a copious amount of cleavage. She subconsciously licks her lips while raising an eyebrow.

"I remembered you saying you wanted to camp here sometime since it is so secluded from the rest of the park." Amy says taking hesitant steps towards Reagan. She hears Amy but is too distracted by the mile long legs coming towards her, the flannel rising a little showing off Amy's matching black lace panties.

Reagan's brain is so fuzzy with the sight of Amy her anger dissipates and she can't think clearly, "W-why?"

Closing the distance, Amy locks her piercing green eyes with warm chocolate ones and caresses her cheek, lightly running her thumb across the older girl's bottom lip, "Because I love you and I should never have let you walk out today, or ever."

"Shrimps…" Amy's heart swelled with the use of her nickname, so she softly pressed her lips against Reagan's cutting off whatever it was she was about to say.

"Please Reagan, just let me make it up to you." She mumbled against soft lips. Reagan rests her forehead on Amy's, her body burning familiarly with need for the other girl. She has never been able to say no to Amy. Not when Amy told her she was only fifteen, not when Amy begged to watch this horrid documentary about McDonalds, and not when Amy, after only a month of dating, told her she was "ready" even after Reagan told her time and time again they didn't have to.

In all honesty, she instantly regretted walking out today. She almost ran back into the house to apologize and shower her love with kisses, but her stubbornness and pride wouldn't let her go back, especially while knowing the _intruder_ was still in there. She felt like she had to keep her resolve but right now, after seeing all that Amy has done just because of Reagan's stupid and petty jealously, she knows she can't erect any walls that could keep Amy out. She's her kryptonite.

Reagan slowly nods her head and opens her eyes so she is staring into the green ones she fell in love with only months ago. Amy breaks out in a grin and grabs Reagan's hand, leading her towards the tent.

Reagan was so oblivious earlier she didn't see the tikki torches Amy lined up as a makeshift path leading to the entrance. _She can be so corny_ Reagan thinks to herself. She giggles at the image of Amy trying to get them all to stand up.

"Did you just giggle?" Amy asked casting a curious glance. She didn't think this was a situation for giggling.

"I like the torches." Reagan pulls her close and gives her a kiss on the temple. "But we should probably put them out. I mean, I know I get you all hot and bothered, but catching on fire is a little too dramatic, don't you think?" Amy rolls her eyes and lightly punches her in the arm while Reagan laughs at her own joke.

Amy extinguished the last torch and turned to see Reagan already staring at her. She watched as dark eyes trailed down her body, lingering in all the places that were exposed, which was basically everywhere, and slowly make their way back up, locking onto her eyes with such intensity it made Amy shiver. Reagan noticed, and thinking that Amy was getting cold took her hand leading her into the tent.

Amy snuggled closer to Reagan, pressing a soft kiss on her neck. Reagan's fingers lazily combed through her hair, twisting the ends around her index finger before letting them fall. Amy's mind wandered to all the other times they've had sex. There are times she would say they made love and there are times where they just right out fucked.

But this time, what they just did, was more than any of that. It was rough, yet gentle at the same time. It was like they both were trying to prove something to one another; having a whole conversation without even knowing it. Every touch an unspoken question, each kiss a trying explanation, and soft whispers of "I love you" the only answer they needed.

It pulled at Amy's heartstrings to know that Reagan would be gone for the next two weeks, especially after what she experienced, what they experienced. Reagan's fingers stopped in Amy's hair mid-comb when she felt something wet fall on her skin.

"Babe, are you okay?" She asks shifting so she can look down at the blonde. Amy quickly wiped away tears that she didn't know escaped.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replies softly. Reagan takes her free hand and tilts Amy's head up.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that."

As Amy stared into her girlfriend's eyes, something came undone and she couldn't stop the words from flowing, "I'm just really going to miss you and I feel so bad about earlier today and I don't want you to think that I brought you out here to seduce you into forgetting about me being a terrible girlfriend and letting you walk out on me and thinking I'm going to cheat on you with Ka-"

Reagan crashes her lips on Amy's before she could say the name. She held Amy's face and put all the love she could muster into that one kiss. When she pulled away, Amy's eyes were still closed and her breathing was slightly ragged.

"Don't say that because I don't think it."

Amy's eyes finally flutter open, "Think what?" she says breathlessly. This makes Reagan chuckle and kiss her on the forehead.

"I don't think you're going to cheat on me while I'm gone. That never even crossed my mind actually." She saw the confusion cross over Amy's face. Reagan understood, why else would she get so mad about Karma if she didn't think that, but she knows Amy has more integrity and moral than to cheat, even if that was the case. "I shouldn't have walked out on you. I had no right to react the way I did, and I'm truly sorry for that." Amy sat up, surprised by her girlfriend's apology. Reagan followed suit, crossing her legs in front of her, and taking a deep breath to prepare herself for what she is about to say.

"But earlier today at your school, I saw you giving Karma this look." Reagan's heart ached at the memory, "It was a look of fascination, like you wanted to know everything about her right then and there and," Reagan pauses, looking down at her lap, "that scared me." She finishes so quietly Amy almost didn't catch it.

Amy's heart was pounding in her chest. She wasn't quite sure where Reagan was going with this, but she could tell it was taking everything her girlfriend had to admit she was afraid. Amy reached over and interlocked their fingers, trying to lend Reagan some strength to keep going, but it was her turn to ask, "Why?"

Keeping her eyes locked on their connected hands, "Because you gave me that look when we first met, and it was still there when we were dating and even after we became official." Reagan finally pulled her gaze from her lap up to Amy's face, "But then that look disappeared because you came to know everything about me, which is understandable, but you still didn't give anyone else _that_ look and I thought I was the last person that you would be so intrigued by, until today."

Amy searched Reagan's face, noticing all of the vulnerability that Reagan was showing. For as long as she had known Reagan, she has only seen her like this one other time: when Reagan thought she might be a phase to Amy. It pained her to know Reagan ranked this up there with that.

"Reagan, I-I'm sorry, I didn't even know that I had a look or anything like that. I really didn't mean it." Amy was grasping at straws, trying to make things better.

Reagan smiled at Amy's attempt to dissolve her insecurities but it wasn't something Amy could control. "Shrimps, babe, it's not your fault," She gave Amy's hands a little squeeze to reassure her, "This is my insecurity, which I honestly didn't know I had, but I have to figure it out. It was just seeing that look on your face today brought everything into perspective for me. You may be my girlfriend, but you're also _my_ bestfriend." Reagan wipes a tear from Amy's cheek, and can't help but smile when Amy leans into her touch. "And if you get emotionally close to another girl, cause let's be honest, Liam and even Shane can't be that kind of friend for you, I may lose you in that sense."

Amy basically jumped into Reagan's lap, hiding her face in the other girls shoulder as tears freely fell. She didn't want Reagan to feel this way, to think that she could lose a part Amy that easily. Reagan held her tight and stroked her hair, whispering everything will be okay, and that basically broke Amy.

"I won't be her friend then." She said with conviction, trying to convince Reagan or herself, she wasn't sure. Again, Reagan smiled at Amy's attempts to fix something she couldn't control.

"If it's not her, it will be someone else." Amy lifts her head from Reagan's shoulder shaking it, but before she can say anything Reagan cuts her off, "You can't go through life ignoring everyone besides the person you're dating, and I don't want you to. I do not what to be that kind of girlfriend."

Amy listens carefully to these last words, knowing they are true, and knowing that she is being ridiculous but she doesn't want Reagan to think that she is that easily losable. She doesn't want Reagan leaving with the mindset she and Amy won't be the same when she gets back. Everything went from perfect to so fucking complicated in a day, all because Amy, surprisingly, found someone interesting, and that someone happened to be a girl.

Amy tucked a strand of raven hair behind Reagan's ear, moving her hand to the back of her neck, locking her eyes with Reagan's, "Promise me something?" Reagan nodded, "Promise me that you won't come back expecting things to be different."

Reagan saw the need in Amy's eyes. The need for her to believe Amy wasn't going to let any part of their relationship change, the need for Reagan to see how much this girl cared for her, for their relationship. She took Amy's hand from her neck and brushed her lips against her knuckles.

"I promise."

A/N: So I eventually want Karma to have a secret and I want you guys to throw me some ideas. I personally have an idea but I want to know what you guys think since you're the ones this is for. You can leave a review or PM me.

Please lets me know what you think so far and if you have any other comment or suggestion I would love to know them.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
